Assim como a neve
by bedroomwall
Summary: [DG] Era estranho perceber que não existia apenas uma verdade, nem mesmo para as cores.


**Autor:** Carol Lopes**  
****Sinopse: **_Era estranho perceber que não existia apenas uma verdade, nem mesmo para as cores._  
**Shipper:**Draco/Ginny**  
Classificação: **PG-13**  
Gênero: **Drama/Angst  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Status:**Completa**  
Idioma: **Português.**  
Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts

* * *

**Aviso:** Certo. Antes de tudo, gostaria de deixar claro que essa fic começa _sim_ com reticências, e existe um motivo pra isso. Reticências representam tudo aquilo que não foi dito, ou seja, o que eu prefiro deixar subentendido._  
_

* * *

**Assim como a neve**

(...) Sinto falta da minha cama.

Sim, eu sei que isso é banal, que é algo estúpido para se sentir saudades, mas eu sinto. Queria poder deitar no colchão macio, me cobrir com os lençóis de linho, descansar a cabeça no meu travesseiro. Droga, como eu gostava daquele travesseiro! E isso pode parecer idiota, pode parecer loucura, mas eu juro que não é. Ok, talvez seja um pouco desta última, mas o que fazer? Lutar contra o inevitável? Seria uma perda de tempo. Uma grande perda de tempo.

Onde estou não tem a cama, não tem colchão macio. Não tem o lençol e nem o bendito travesseiro, e sim, eu sinto falta disso tudo. Sinto falta do meu antigo conforto, da minha antiga casa, da minha antiga vida... Acho que sou mais uma daquelas pessoas que só dão valor as coisas quando as perde, ou seja, um completo babaca.

Por que estou aqui? Simples: eu não consegui cumprir a tarefa que me propuseram. Descobri, da pior maneira possível, que não sou exatamente um assassino. Eu tenho uma marca em meu braço esquerdo, capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa tremer dos pés à cabeça, mas isso não me injeta a coragem necessária para executar alguém...

Minha primeira vítima foi Albus Dumbledore. Perdi um ano da minha vida tentando assassinar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o único que o Lorde das Trevas realmente temeu. Que inútil. Tentei o colar amaldiçoado, tentei o veneno, mas nenhum deles deu certo. Foi quando percebi que deveria tentar algo grande...

O plano do armário parecia perfeito, na verdade, foi. Tudo correu como o previsto: eu o tive na minha frente, sozinho, indefeso; cheguei a apontar minha varinha em sua direção, mas na hora que tive de lançar o feitiço... Eu não consegui. Esse foi o meu erro.

Mas então, eu fui salvo. Salvo por um Voto Perpétuo feito por Snape. Naquela noite, foi ele quem matou o velho. Naquela noite, o caminho estaria livre para o Lorde, e eu, Draco Malfoy, fiquei com medo. Medo do que viria pela frente.

Não sou idiota, sei o que Dumbledore representava. Sei que ele, junto com o "santo Potter" eram fonte de esperança para toda a comunidade bruxa. Eu sabia, e mesmo assim, eu fui até o final... Eu precisava ir! Pela minha família, pra tirar o nosso nome da lama eu precisava ir. Não adiantou. Eu não concluí o plano, e o Lorde cumpriu com sua palavra...

Ele nos torturou. Tentamos não gritar, não pedir piedade. Ele gostou disso, mas gostou mais ainda quando finalmente imploramos para que ele parasse. Ele não parou. Divertiu-se ainda mais e por pouco, por muito pouco, não tivemos o mesmo fim que os Longbottom - eu deveria ter agradecido minha tia naquela ocasião. Por ela ter mencionado que: "Talvez já tivéssemos aprendido a lição".

Mais tarde, eu conheceria minha segunda vítima. O Lorde disse que se eu conseguisse cumprir minha nova missão, libertaria meu pai e não deixaria que encostassem em minha mãe. Eu aceitei. Não sabia quem era, nem sabia o motivo, mas aceitei. Dessa vez eu faria tudo certo. Dessa vez eu não desapontaria o Lorde. Foi quando ele me disse o que eu tinha que fazer, quem eu tinha que levar até o seu encontro...

Ginevra Weasley era seu nome, e o posto de 'namoradinha do Harry Potter' a sentenciou. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era seqüestrá-la e levá-la até o mestre. O que ele faria com ela, já não era mais assunto meu.

E eu consegui...

Consegui tirá-la de sua família, de seus amigos, de seu namorado. Senti-me estranhamente satisfeito por isso. Talvez porque eu não estivesse matando ninguém - pelo menos, não diretamente. Talvez porque daquela maneira, eu os tivesse fazendo sofrer. Tanto quanto eu sofri - senão mais. E eu gostei. Gostei da possibilidade de fazer Harry Potter se sentir culpado, assim como eu me sentia todos os dias da minha vida depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Não, meu sentimento de culpa não era porque ele tinha morrido, mas sim porque eu não tinha sido capaz de matá-lo. Totalmente compreensível, totalmente aceitável. Eu não sou 'o cara mau', tampouco me interessa ser 'o cara bom', mas acontece que, entre me tornar um assassino e desgraçar a minha própria vida, eu fui idiota o suficiente para escolher a segunda.

As conseqüências vieram mais tarde, e foi quando descobri que o destino não estava a meu favor: a Weasley já estava em nossas mãos, porém, mais uma vez, tudo deu errado.

O Lorde das Trevas estava apostando na estupidez heróica do Potter: seria a vida dele pela vida da namoradinha. O plano todo era um grande blefe. A Weasley nunca sairia daqui, mas eles nunca saberiam.

O mestre decidiu dar mais uma chance a meu pai, e disse que, dessa vez, seria a última. Naquele dia, meu pai comandou o grupo de Comensais que se encontraria com o Potter, e os demais integrantes da Ordem. – sim, porque qualquer um poderia adivinhar que não deixariam sozinho aquele idiota. E naquela merda de dia, meu pai comandou o grupo de Comensais que falhou miseravelmente, onde apenas ele conseguiu fugir e voltar para nosso esconderijo.

Sabe, existe um bom motivo para que o Lorde das Trevas seja temido, além do seu poder. Crueldade. Frieza. São apenas duas, das suas várias características 'marcantes'. E é graças a elas, que ele mata. Impiedosamente. Ele tortura suas vítimas até elas gritarem, implorarem pela morte. Ele deve achar divertido. Prazeroso, até. – seus lábios se contraem num sorriso, ou em algo que deveria parecer um. Seus olhos adquirem um brilho, eu diria demoníaco, tamanha a loucura e sadismo que eles transmitem. É horrível. E eu só soube disso quando o vi em ação.

Sabe, eu o vi matar. Uma vez. Meu pai.

E eu ainda lembro das expressões de dor. Lembro dos gritos, do seu olhar suplicando por uma ajuda que não veio. Eu cheguei a dar um passo na direção dele, mas minha tia me segurou. Senti suas mãos em meus ombros, suas unhas cravadas, com força, nas minhas vestes. Sussurrou algo parecido com: "É pra que os outros aprendam a não ser como ele". E tudo o que eu podia fazer, era assistir. A última coisa que ouvi sair de sua boca foi o meu nome.

Aquilo doeu.

Uma dor estranha no peito. Algo que eu nunca tinha sentido, algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes: a compreensão da perda. Acho que foi naquele momento em que percebi: seria a última vez que eu o veria vivo. E eu quis chorar... Só _quis_.

Segundos depois, ela o atingiu: Avada Kedrava.

O curioso nisso tudo, é que não era a primeira vez que eu via alguém sendo executado pela maldição, mas era a primeira vez que sentia medo dela. Meu pai precisou morrer na minha frente pra que eu entendesse: aquela guerra era inútil. Pensei na quantidade de pessoas que foram atingidas, direta ou indiretamente, por causa dela. Lembrei de Longbottom, não sei como e nem porquê, mas por um milésimo de segundo, senti pena dele. E senti pena de mim mesmo.

Odiei-me por isso.

E mais ainda ao ver minha mãe chorar quando descobriu sobre meu pai. É o tipo de coisa que você assiste sem poder fazer nada; ver sua mãe perdendo a razão de viver. Ver sua mãe enlouquecendo. Ver sua mãe morrendo, aos poucos. É o tipo de coisa que você acompanha, e fica tentando encontrar uma maneira de impedir, mas não consegue. E aquilo também começa a te derrubar, mas você não se dá conta disso. Você não se dá conta de que também está morrendo...

Foi próximo do Natal, eu lembro. O dia que ela faleceu. Por alguma razão, eu não chorei. Ela não teve um funeral digno de seu nome, e agora, o corpo dela jaz num cemitério próximo a esta casa, junto com o do meu pai. Num cemitério trouxa, diga-se de passagem. Uma vergonha para nossa família, ou para sua memória.

No dia do Natal fiquei um pouco lá fora, junto deles. Isso não me acrescentaria em nada, não os traria de volta, mas eu quis ficar mesmo assim. Lembrei de quando ainda era criança; da minha ansiedade pelos presentes, e da euforia que eu sentia ao abri-los. Senti saudades daquela época.

Lembro de ter respirado fundo, do meu nariz ter ardido por causa do frio, do floco de neve que tocou minha pele... Segundos depois, outros pequenos flocos caíram, tão graciosa e lentamente que me irritava: estávamos numa guerra e pessoas morriam; as que sobreviviam, choravam pelas pessoas mortas, vestiam negro, ficavam de luto... E não havia nada de gracioso no luto. Absolutamente nada.

É estranho o modo como você se lembra de certas coisas, como por exemplo, a Weasley cantando músicas natalinas o dia inteiro, mesmo que fosse para si mesma. Fazia pouco mais de quatro meses que ela estava conosco, e, pelo que podia ser visto em algumas manchetes do Profeta Diário, a família dela ainda não havia desistido de encontrá-la. "Tolos", foi o que pensei. Se fosse eu, já teria perdido as esperanças há muito tempo. Bem, mas eu também não me perdoaria se estivesse errado, e, no caso, os Weasley não estavam...

Weasley. Quando foi que aprendi o nome deles?

Acho que foi quando eu perdi tudo o me tornava superior a eles. Por muito tempo eu não quis admitir isso, mas é que chega uma hora em que você cansa. Simplesmente cansa de se manter ocupado com suas mentiras, como se elas fossem te salvar, ou fazer as coisas melhorarem pro seu lado. No estado em que eu me encontrava, não podia fazer pouco de mais ninguém.

Sem família, sem prestígio, sem nome. Eu era a sombra do que uma dia fora o respeitável Draco Malfoy: cabelos desalinhados, barba por fazer, olheiras enormes... Essa era a imagem que eu encontrava no espelho. O reflexo de um cara que estava cansado demais para viver, e que era covarde demais para aceitar a morte.

Morte.

Cheguei a desejá-la algumas vezes. Nunca falei em voz alta, para que não se tornasse concreto, mas eu desejei... Acho que foi porque tudo naquele lugar lembrava a morte, como ainda lembra. Acho que, por muito tempo, eu fiquei vivendo escondido e, conseqüentemente, isolado. E tudo parece centenas de vezes pior quando se está sozinho, mas isso, eu percebi muito tarde... Quando eu já não podia contar com Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle ou Blaise. E eu senti falta da época de escola. _Sinto_ falta.

Às vezes acho que me tornei mais covarde. Às vezes acho que só comecei a pirar.

E aquela idéia de morte não saía da minha cabeça. Toda noite eu dormia pedindo pra não acordar. Toda noite, toda noite. Mas, eu sempre acordava. Acho que foi numa dessas manhãs, depois de mais um 'desejo não realizado', que nos falamos pela primeira vez... Sim, estou falando da garota Weasley. A única que, mesmo sendo prisioneira, ainda parecia estar viva. E era irônico. Era estúpido.

---------- x ----------

Desfiz o feitiço que lacrava a porta. "Lumus", murmurei, e desci as escadas com cuidado temendo que algum degrau cedesse de tão antigos que eram. A poeira que se desprendia do velho assoalho de madeira começava a me incomodar, e o cheiro de mofo que invadia minhas narinas embrulhava meu estômago - talvez isso explicasse o porquê dela não comer.

As condições daquele porão estavam deprimentes, assim como o restante da casa; mas aquele cômodo, em especial, superava qualquer outro no quesito 'piores condições'. As paredes sofriam infiltrações, havia um excesso de teias de aranha pelos cantos e sobre os móveis antigos. Além disso, eu podia _jurar_ que ouvia barulho de ratos, mas também poderia estar imaginando. Bem, a Weasley nunca havia falado sobre a existência deles; na verdade, ela não falava nada. Podia até cantarolar - uma música que eu conhecia ou não -, mas falar? Nunca. Nem pra reclamar, nem pra me insultar. Era estranho...

Era estranha.

Seus pulsos eram presos por grandes correntes de ferro, e que por vez, estavam presas na parede por meio de um feitiço. Aquilo parecia ser incômodo, mas ela teve sorte, afinal. Não foi torturada quando chegou – pelo menos, não tanto quanto eu...

No início, os Comensais até tentaram arrancar informações dela a mando do Lorde. Mas, ele suspendeu a ordem depois dela ter dito que: "Preferia morrer a colaborar com um maníaco asqueroso como ele". Provavelmente ele achou graça, pois soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada ao saber do ocorrido. Depois disso, só mandou que conjurassem correntes para prendê-la e a deixassem no porão. "Ela aprenderá", ele disse. Eu não entendi.

E a Weasley? Presa desde então.

- Aqui. – foi tudo o que eu disse, quando joguei o prato de comida ao seu lado. – Coma. – acrescentei, ao perceber que não movera um músculo sequer. Lançou-me um olhar de desprezo a que eu já estava habituado – foram anos recebendo esses olhares do 'trio maravilha' de Hogwarts. - Já me preparava para sair quando ouvi sua voz.

- Eu não entendo. – disse.

A verdade era que eu não precisava dar atenção a ela. Tudo o que eu tinha fazer era ignorá-la, mas, talvez por causa do longo período sem conversar com ninguém, ou então, somente pela minha curiosidade, eu perguntei:

- Não entende o quê?

- O que Voldemort quer comigo. – estremeci ao som daquele nome. Era muito corajosa pra dizê-lo, ou talvez, muito tola. Fiquei com a segunda opção - Não seria mais cômodo se ele me matasse de uma vez?

- Você quer morrer? – foi tudo o que consegui perguntar.

Eu não entendia. Eu sabia sobre a nobreza, a coragem e todos aqueles 'blá, blá, blá' grifinórios, mas, daí a perguntar: "Porque eu ainda não morri?", como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Como se fosse uma criança perguntando pro pai o porquê dela não ter recebido seu presente? Que coisa idiota!

- Eu quero entender. – respondeu. "Ótimo!", foi o que pensei. Aquilo havia esclarecido todas as minhas dúvidas, e eu já poderia começar a saltitar de alegria. "Garota besta".

Virei-me mais uma vez para deixá-la. Não havia necessidade de eu continuar ali. A última coisa que a ouvi falar, antes de eu fechar a porta, foi:

- Não faz sentido. Isso não faz o menor sentido, Malfoy.

---------- x ----------

E realmente não fazia.

Afinal, por que o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos manteria viva a _namoradinha_ do seu maior inimigo?

Entenda, não é como se eu quisesse vê-la morta - na verdade, isso pouco me importava -, mas o fato é que, piedade e compaixão, definitivamente, não fazem parte do vocabulário do Lorde das Trevas. Então, _por que diabos ele a mantinha viva_?

E essa pergunta ecoava na minha cabeça. E eu queria que parasse, mas não parava. Acho que depois de um tempo comecei a entrar em pânico, acho que comecei a sentir raiva da reação estúpida estava tendo. Tudo por causa de uma dúvida besta. Que não me deixava em paz e me irritava: _Por que ele a mantinha viva? _

Eu sentia raiva por tê-la na minha frente, sabendo que se ela quisesse, poderia falar, cantar, sorrir. Ou então, gritar, chorar, se desesperar...

O problema todo estava no que ela podia fazer, mas não fazia!

Certo, a garota podia até ser uma prisioneira e tudo mais, mas ainda estava _viva_. E eu finalmente entendi o 'x' da questão. Tudo o que fiz foi mudar o foco das minhas preocupações, e a pergunta que me tirava o sono. Não era _"Por que ele a mantinha viva?"_, mas sim _"Por que ele não deixou **meu pai** vivo?"_.

E essa, era a pergunta certa. E isso, foi só o começo para os meus verdadeiros problemas.

Quando tive a real consciência do que estava me perturbando, eu passei a sentir um ódio que superava até o que eu sentia pelo Potter na época de escola. Ódio esse, que eu não sabia pra onde direcionar. Nem pra quem.

Mentira. Talvez eu soubesse pra onde direcionar minha raiva contida. Talvez eu soubesse quem poderia ser minha válvula de escape. Porque o que eu não poderia sentir de ruim pelo _meu_ Lorde, eu poderia sentir de ruim pela Weasley. E isso era o que eu precisava. E isso me bastaria.

Se pelo menos eu não estivesse tentando me enganar...

---------- x ----------

Uma janela. Uma janela pequena demais para um adulto passar, mas grande o suficiente para que uma criança, ou alguém muito magro a atravessasse. Pensei se conseguiria passar por ali, e quem sabe, sair sem ser visto. Depois, pensei no quão idiota aquilo parecia. De qualquer forma, seria inútil pensar nisso: ela estava coberta pelos insignificantes, amontoados, e irritantemente brancos flocos de neve. Eu já disse o porquê de eu não gostar deles, mas é que naquele dia, a neve parecia branca demais...

E aquilo agredia os meus olhos. Não só, agredia os meus conceitos também.

Porque eu percebi que o branco poderia ser muito mais que _só branco_. Eu enxerguei branco-paz, branco-sonho, branco-pureza; branco-silêncio, branco-vazio, branco-morte...

Eu enxerguei tipos de branco que eu nunca tinha enxergado, e isso era estranho. Perceber que não existia _apenas uma verdade_, nem mesmo para as cores. Porque branco, ao lembrar paz, também lembrava quietude. E quietude lembrava silêncio. E silêncio lembrava vazio. E o vazio doía. Mais que preto, mais que luto, mais que morte, mais que tudo. E era assim que eu me sentia: vazio. _Branco._

E eu já não gostava da neve como antigamente...

Não tenho a mínima idéia de quanto tempo fiquei parado, pensando e divagando sobre como o branco parecia ser a pior cor que eu já tinha visto na vida, mas penso que devo ter demorado um pouco nisso. Demorado tempo o suficiente para deixar a Weasley incomodada a ponto de me chamar.

- Malfoy? – abandonei a janela, as cores, e todo aquele sentimento estranho que tinha começado a me incomodar, para encará-la. Reparei que seus cabelos estavam mais longos, porém, maltratados e sujos. Reparei que estava mais magra e, talvez, com uma aparência tão doentia quanto a minha. Reparei em sua aparente confusão mental. Sorri. Gostei de perceber que não estávamos em situações tão diferentes.

Deixei o prato de comida do seu lado, e já tinha me virado para ir embora quando resolvi perguntar:

- Por que você precisa entender?

Eu não me virei pra saber qual a expressão dela. Não era essa a minha curiosidade, tampouco meu objetivo. Jogar com a Weasley, naquele momento, não me pareceu ser uma idéia inteligente. Não quando tudo o que eu precisava, era de uma explicação.

- Você também não sabe, não é? – ela riu. Prendi a respiração. O fato de ser tão insignificante para os comensais, a ponto de não saber o motivo para que a Weasley continuasse ali, me incomodava. – Por que não pergunta para o seumestre? Talvez ele possa esclarecer nossas dúvidas... - E me incomodava ainda mais, o fato dela _parecer_ saber disso.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas, Weasley.

---------- x ----------

Eu gostaria de ter acreditado naquela frase, assim como gostaria de acreditar que tudo acabaria bem. Assim como gostaria de acreditar que tudo não passava de um daqueles pesadelos que toda criança costuma ter, e que eu poderia encontrar o conforto dos meus pais ao acordar. Mas mentiras não mudariam a realidade, ou a loucura que começava a surgir nela.

Depois que meus pais morreram, eu não pensei, realmente, que as coisas pudessem ficar piores. Não pensei que eu pudesse criar hábitos estranhos, como por exemplo: acordar mais cedo, todos os dias, só para ver o nascer do Sol; ou então, ficar repetindo frases, fosse em voz alta ou mentalmente. No início, achei que fosse normal, mas à medida que o tempo passava, percebi que sempre que eu deixava de fazer alguma dessas coisas, eu não me sentia bem. Eu não me sentia seguro.

E ainda havia os olhares...

Foi quase _um mês_ agüentando os olhares dela – olhares questionadores, apenas isso –, e lutando contra uma curiosidade besta. Uma curiosidade que eu julgava ser culpada pelo meu estado. Sim, eu ainda pensava nos motivos. Nos motivos que levaram o Lorde a matar meu pai, e a deixar a Weasley viva. Eu pensava nisso todos os dias, e mesmo durante o sono, a imagem do meu pai sendo morto, da minha mãe dando seu último suspiro, me perseguiam. E às vezes, acho que podia ver seus fantasmas...

No fim, elas venceram: minha maldita curiosidade e Ginevra Weasley.

---------- x ----------

Era início de fevereiro e a neve continuava majestosamente branca naquela manhã. Eu não tinha conseguido dormir, então, passei a noite junto dos meus pais. Quando o sol nasceu, pude enxergar fracas tonalidades de laranja, vermelho e violeta; ou talvez, fosse só a minha imaginação me pregando peças - acho que eu estava tão desesperado para encontrar qualquer cor além do branco, que meus olhos já começavam a mentir pra mim.

Nada daquilo importava, na verdade...

Porque eu sabia que ao se mesclarem - o laranja, o vermelho e o violeta -, mais cedo ou mais tarde, também se tornariam branco.

Naquele dia, eu perguntei ao Lorde quais eram suas intenções em relação à prisão da Weasley. Fui tão educado quanto minha criação mandou, e tão bajulador quanto meu medo permitiu. Porém, ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que ele não conseguiria ter acesso aos meus pensamentos - eu acreditei que o meu cansaço, o meu estado mental, as minhas _emoções_, estariam sob controle.

Acho que esse foi meu erro.

E naquele dia, eu descobri que a Cruciatus era capaz de proporcionar uma dor que eu sequer tinha imaginado. Uma dor que talvez pudesse ser comparada a milhares de agulhas te perfurando lentamente. Uma dor que se torna latejante e constante, como se elas estivessem enterradas na sua pele, perfurando seus músculos e tendões, sua carne. Então, quando elas são retiradas e a dor parece maior, ela pára.

E quando você pensa que acabou, acontece tudo de novo...

Ele não me matou como eu pensei que faria, e por algum tempo eu não soube dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Às vezes penso se não foi por causa da minha tia, ou então, num pensamento mais absurdo, se não foi por causa da Weasley que eu não morri – sim, porque ele ainda precisaria de alguém que ficasse com ela.

E tudo em mim doía. E eu já não sabia se era pela Maldição, ou se era pela saudade...

Naquela noite, eu desejei a morte.

---------- x ----------

Meados de fevereiro e os sonhos continuavam. Num deles, minha mãe dizia que sentia minha falta e perguntava quando eu iria voltar. Minha resposta foi _"Logo"_.

Aquela manhã parecia ter sido a mais fria daquele inverno. Não pude sair para visitar o túmulo dos meus pais por causa da nevasca, e isso me perturbou o restante do dia - depois de ter repetido esse ritual tantas vezes, o fato de não cumpri-lo me deixava inquieto. Quando desci para levar o almoço da Weasley, minhas mãos tremiam de tanta ansiedade. Não sei se ela percebeu algo diferente em mim, mas o que a Weasley fez, assim que me viu, me assustou.

- Desculpa. – disse, sem olhar pra mim.

Eu fiquei parado. Aquilo era piada? Eu já poderia começar a rir?

- O que você disse, Weasley?

- Faz muito tempo que você não lança um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta. Deu pra ouvir os seus gritos daqui... E me desculpa. – ela repetiu. Sim, eu fiquei surpreso, e sim, qualquer um que visse minha cara perceberia isso. Ela percebeu. - E não me olhe assim! Eu não sou uma filha da puta que nem o seu mestre, Malfoy. Diferente dele, não me divirto vendo a desgraça dos outros. Mesmo que um desses outros, seja você.

- Isso é pra que eu me sinta melhor, Weasley?

- Não. É pra que _eu_ não me sinta culpada.

- Certo, e _eu_ não disse que te desculpava.

- Não preciso que você me desculpe. Minha parte foi feita...

- Que seja. – deixei o prato do seu lado, e me virei para sair. Já estava no topo da escada, quase tocando a maçaneta quando ela falou:

- Acontece que isso me fez descobrir. Achei que você devia saber.

---------- x ----------

Eu não voltei pra saber. Por algum motivo que até hoje não entendo, eu não voltei pra saber se ela tinha dito a verdade ou não. Saí. E mesmo com o mau tempo, mesmo com a tempestade, eu fiquei lá fora. O restante do dia, e a noite inteira. Sem conseguir dormir, sem conseguir mover um músculo. Eu precisava ver o sol nascer. Pra que eu pudesse esquecer de pensar que a culpa era minha. E eu queria pensar que o branco poderia sumir. Assim como a neve viria a derreter.

Derreter.

---------- x ----------

Eu fiquei doente. Fato. E só depois cheguei à conclusão de que passar a noite no meio de uma tempestade de neve era estupidez. Mas não foi isso o que mais me irritou. Por algum tipo de ironia do destino, eu não morri. Depois desse dia, passei a acreditar que não morreria tão cedo.

Só lembro que eu ardia em febre naquela noite, e que desmaiei naquele porão, aos pés da Weasley.

Eu podia _jurar_ que minha mãe estava viva. Podia jurar que tomava conta de mim e que cantava uma música que eu não ouvia desde que era criança. Acho que chamei por ela. Acho que, finalmente, chorei. Mas as imagens daquela noite são tão confusas, que eu acredito que tenha sido um sonho. Eu não me incomodaria de ficar preso nele pra sempre, não me incomodaria de ouvir aquela canção até o fim dos meus dias, não me incomodaria com a mão dela em meus cabelos. Eu estava em casa de novo, e me sentia feliz por isso.

E o mais curioso, era que minha mãe cheirava a rosas.

---------- x ----------

Ao abrir os olhos e encarar o porão daquela maldita casa, minha vontade foi chorar. Eu tinha _estado_ com ela, eu tinha _escutado_ a música. Ri. Eu tinha _sonhado_, nada mais que isso.

Ao levantar, percebi que a Weasley estava deitada, não muito distante de mim. Me aproximei para verificar se ainda dormia, e senti o mesmo perfume de rosas da noite anterior. Então, não tinha sido sonho, tampouco tinha sido minha mãe. O altruísmo grifinório não tinha mesmo limites.

Percebi que ela tinha se aproveitado da situação, e conjurado alguns cobertores para mim. Não entendo porque ela não pensou em escapar, mas ainda assim, fiquei grato por ela não ter fugido. Não tinha coragem para verbalizar meu agradecimento, então, me limitei a cobri-la. Ajeitei seus cabelos para que não lhe caíssem no rosto e sorri. Não precisava de mais nada. Aquele foi o meu modo de dizer "Obrigado" e, de alguma forma, eu sei que ela entendeu.

---------- x ----------

Era início de março e eu já não me importava mais com muita coisa. Eu ainda visitava o túmulo dos meus pais todos os dias, ainda pensava nos motivos do Lorde das Trevas, mas depois que a Weasley tomou conta de mim, eu já não estava tão preocupado em entender o porquê dela estar sendo mantida viva.

Não, não tornamos amigos, mas ainda assim, começamos a conversar. Certo, não conversar, mas passamos a nos tratar um pouco melhor. A única coisa que sei, foi que a presença dela tirou um pouco do meu branco, e deixou as coisas um pouco mais... Cinzas. Era uma cor nova e indefinida. Algo que não me deixava mais tão vazio, ainda que não me tornasse uma pessoa mais alegre.

Senti que finalmente, aquilo ia terminar.

---------- x ----------

_Dizem que o destino se diverte conosco. Que não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo._

Não era mentira.

Meu destino não condizia com aquilo que eu sempre esperei. Eu possuía um grande nome, as riquezas, as filosofias certas, e ainda assim, nada do que eu sonhei se tornou real. Sofri um golpe que simplesmente me tirou tudo o que era importante, e até o respeito me faltou. Eu vivi com a promessa de que seria uma pessoa admirável, mas no final, acabei me tornando algo menos que nada.

Minha vida não me pertencia há muito tempo, e eu demorei tempo demais para descobrir isso.

Foi por isso que escolhi libertar a Weasley, quando soube que ela seria morta. Quando soube que _eu_ era a pessoa que teria de matá-la. Matá-la para provar que minha lealdade estava com um cara que assassinou minha família. De todas as minhas loucuras, matar a Weasley seria a pior delas. Eu não podia acabar, simplesmente, sua vida. Principalmente porque, ela já tinha salvado a minha.

E foi só por isso, que naquela noite, eu a ajudei a escapar.

---------- x ----------

Desfiz o feitiço que lacrava a porta e desci as escadas correndo, esquecendo até que um dos degraus poderia ceder. Me aproximei da Weasley e vi que dormia tão tranqüilamente quanto uma pessoa nas suas condições poderia dormir. Sacudi um pouco o seu ombro, chamando-a. Até que finalmente ela despertou.

- Malfoy? Mas o que você pensa...

- Não, Weasley, eu não penso. –interrompi. - Talvez depois eu me arrependa profundamente, mas eu não _posso_ fazer isso.

- Não pode fazer o quê?

- Te matar, Weasley... – ela pareceu ficar mais alerta depois dessa frase, pois se afastou um pouco de mim. – Não, não. Você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu vim aqui pra te ajudar a fugir.

- E por que diabos você faria isso? – ela sabia ser irritantemente inconveniente.

- Por dois motivos. Primeiro: eu descobri que não sou exatamente um assassino, tá legal? E segundo: eu te devo minha vida. Você sabe o que isso deve significar no mundo bruxo...

- Mas...

- Não seja idiota e me deixa te soltar. – desfiz o feitiço que prendia as correntes nas paredes, e nela. Ela parecia extremamente surpresa, e completamente sem ação, quando do nada, me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – e deu-me um beijo no rosto. – Você não sabe o quanto...

- Cale a boca, Weasley, antes que eu me arrependa. Não temos muito tempo e você precisa ir. Já. Acha que pode passar por essa janela?

- Acho que sim, mas não tenho...

- Estupefaça! – o vidro se partiu. Deixando uma brisa fria adentrar o local. – Vamos, agora eu te seguro e você passa por aí, certo?

- Certo. – foi tudo o que disse.

Ouvi o som de passos vindos pelo corredor. Acho que comecei a entrar em pânico, pois a ergui tão rápido até a abertura, que me surpreendi. Segundos depois, ela já estava do lado de fora, esperando que eu saísse também.

- Não consigo passar por aqui. – eu disse, depois de tentar subir. Ouvi, mais uma vez o som de passos. Dessa vez, mais próximos. – Ah, esquece. Vai. Eu já fiz minha parte.

- Mas Malfoy...

- Toma a varinha – e a joguei. – Traz o seu namoradinho pra esse lugar, pra ele dar uma de herói de novo. Corra até a cidade, você não vai conseguir desaparatar perto dessa casa.

- Mal...

- Que droga Weasley! Aprenda a ser salva! Vai embora.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. E acredite, eu vou voltar.

---------- x ----------

O sol está se pondo...

Engraçado pensar como a única família que eu tinha, me torturou naquela noite. E nas noites seguintes... Engraçado pensar que só depois que a Weasley foi embora, que só depois que eu já não me importava tanto em saber o porquê dela ter sido mantida viva, eu descobri. Engraçado perceber que eu sabia desde o início, mas que eu simplesmente não me dava conta disso.

Na concepção do Lorde das Trevas, grandes ameaças deveriam morrer rápido. Para que deixassem de ser ameaças, e se tornassem nada mais que um obstáculo vencido. Esse era o grupo de Potter e de Dumbledore. E ainda existia o grupo daqueles que tinham sua utilidade, mas que também poderiam vir a ser uma diversão. Eu, meu pai, e a Weasley, fazíamos parte _deste_ grupo.

A Weasley era mantida viva para desestabilizar sua família, seus amigos, e seu namoradinho, o 'Santo Potter'. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para que o jogo virasse e o Lorde quisesse matá-la. Talvez fosse só um teste de lealdade onde eu não precisasse, realmente, executar a Maldição. De qualquer forma, sei que nunca chegarei a saber. Agora, eu sou um traidor. E na concepção do Lorde, traidores merecem sofrer antes que possam morrer...

Faz três semanas que minha tia vem me visitar, todas as noites. Faz três semanas que a Weasley saiu daqui, e já não posso mais esperar.

O branco voltou. A dor da Cruciatus nunca passa. E os meus pais... Os meus pais já estão com muitas saudades de mim. Eu ouço. Eles falam comigo. Eles estão falando comigo agora! Céus, como estou cansado! Eu só quero voltar pra casa...

Quando minha tinha vier, não precisarei sentir mais dor. Eu vou estar _morto_. Uma vez, ouvi que existe um jeito de morrer onde você só sente dor na hora do corte. Depois, é como se um grande cansaço tomasse conta de você, e ele te fizesse dormir. E a parte boa, a parte boa é que você nunca mais vai precisar acordar.

(...) Já anoiteceu. Ouço sons de luta vindos de lá de cima, mas já é muito tarde, sabe, Malfoy? Meus olhos estão pesados... Ela _voltou_, mas você disse pra sua mãe que iria logo (...)

E eu só espero que... só espero que não seja _branco_...

---------- x ----------

_Draco Malfoy morreu. Desejando que, pra onde quer que ele fosse, o lugar não fosse branco. Assim como a neve daquele inverno._

* * *

**N/A¹: **Dedico esta fic à Cami Rocha. Porque sim, eu _sou_ herege. xD

* * *

**N/A²:** Agradecimentos à Guta. Que foi quem mestrou esse Challenge e a pessoa que mais me perturbou para que eu terminasse essa fic. E à Nika, que dividiu comigo o pódio, o plot, a temática, e até as cores (risos) 


End file.
